The present invention concerns a piston pin bushing made from a copper zinc alloy.
Piston pin bushings have been produced up to now i.a. using forgeable copper zinc alloys, in particular CuZn31Si. The forgeable alloy is thereby initially continuously cast into a tubular section. This tubular section is then forged, i.e. pulled through a drawing die, thereby roughly determining the outer and inner shape and also influencing the structure through forging. This is optionally followed by thermal treatment (re-crystallization annealing). Bushings are cut out from the section obtained in this manner, the outer sides of which are subjected to machining. The bushings obtained in this manner are pressed into a piston. The opening is then cut on a lathe, i.e. while rotating the workpiece, in order to provide the opening with a defined structure and configuration relative to the piston (so-called shaped bore) in the predetermined orientation of the bushing relative to the piston.
Departing therefrom, it is the object of the present invention to produce a piston bushing in a more economical fashion.